


Royal Trouble

by Anaredrina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of canon deaths, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rule 34, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, mildy controversial i guess but whatever, player character insert, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: Your relationship with Anduin has always been a complex one, and dates back to working for his father, in more places than just the keep and mentoring Anduin. When he takes the throne, he will undoubtedly follow his father's footsteps in many ways, including into the bedroom with you.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & You, Anduin Wrynn/Reader, Anduin Wrynn/You, Anduin/Reader, Female High Elf | Elves/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Sharing is... Caring?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first thing I'll be posting here, and my first time writing for wow. I usually write reader inserts for the RE gameverse and Devil May Cry, so forgive any awkwardness or strong differences in formatting a reader insert, let alone the fact that these aren't too common for wow :) This is just a self indulgent high elf player character insert who's pretty neutral on the faction thing. Most of this will take place after Sylvanas yeets herself out of Orgrimmar. Let's just pretend that this takes place in a world where Anduin didn't also get yeeted into the shadowlands in the prepatch lol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction as well as a little summary of what's happened so far, explaining this tricky situation and how you got here in the first place ;)

**Prelude**

* * *

The relationship you held with the Kings of the Alliance was a complex one, and subject to a lot of change as you'd find out. Being an elf, you're several times their ages, and you were born before there was even a distinction between Horde and Alliance elves. And you firmly held your ground and prided yourself with your neutral stance, you would be kind to anyone, but not aid or provide detriment in military affairs. You have been trusted by the Horde and Alliance alike. But alone, compared to another elf, were just a coward with no backbone. Even to the most recent addition, void elves.

At home, if you can even call it home anymore, you're not even considered an adult. You're a child in the eyes of any commoner from Darnassus or Silvermoon alike. Your opinion means nothing. Which is one reason why you've chosen to mingle with humans, contrary to what most of your kin have done, aside from the more distant night elves with darker, less fleshy skin tones than yours with longer ears as well as 1-3 heads taller than you, who have recently taken up refuge in stormwind.

You were born a high elf, and when given the chance to take sides you were very reluctant to choose anything. You didn't believe that war and sides were the solution to anything, and you still hold that opinion. You've seen first hand how Arthas slaughtered your people. Indiscriminate cruelty. He too once had a side, but ultimately that's not what mattered to him.

It's not like everyone is like Arthas, but your reservations and suspicions about Sylvanas have finally come to fruition with her recent behavior and disappearance. She chose a side, and became a monster all the same. 

While you stay out of military affairs and wish to only serve as a voice or reason and unbiased opinion, it was plain as day that you were siding with the humans and the Alliance. You've lived in Dalaran for most of your life, with easy access to Stormwind via your own portals. While you did not usually work in Dalaran, you were most often in the Stormwind keep, being an advisor primarily to the Wrynns. 

You would extend your help to anyone in need, or work with neutral organizations in Dalaran as well, picking up a handful of languages. You liked your home in Dalaran, even though you only really spent the nights there. As per human customs, they graciously invited you to live on royal grounds among them once Anduin and Genn consulted on having you move into the keep to support the young king after his father’s death, and you reluctantly agreed. This whole Spiel all over again huh? You thought back on the scandalous moments you shared with his father and felt awful, but you knew he needed help. 

The Horde would not be this hospitable, even though you aided everyone all the same and avoided things like taking up residence with royalty. Breaking trust on either side would have dire consequences, but the Horde accepted that not having you present in their _confines_ is just a cultural matter. They hadn't really found out about you actually living on grounds and being more involved with the king as of late, he did a good job of keeping you out of Sylvanas’, and other harms way.

* * *

**Part one: Sharing is...Caring?**

Anduin. You've known of him since the day he was born. You were there. You personally helped his mother, Tiffin, tend to her body and needs as well as the baby. It was an odd job, but there were no midwives on standby.

Varian was a busy man, and nobody's really fond of babies. Varian’s wife's death only added more tension between father and son, and there was so little time to mourn or think about the past, or to have any quality time, and much of Anduin's childhood was spent preparing and building skills to succeed his father which would come far too soon for comfort.

So who's the best candidate to mentor the royal child, with the mother being deceased and the father busy ruling a kingdom? A bunch of ridiculously long lived individuals; the draenei prophet and leader, Velen being one of them, along with a _dragon_. And yourself. 

You didn't really mind it, but being young yourself, you really never felt the need or desire to have children, much less be around them. But your nature would forbid you to turn this down. Even if you were presented with an orc or a Tauren, you'd feel responsible for it.

You could imagine what it would be like having to grow up with death or mourning an absence being a defining point of your personality, considering it happened to you. Arthas took so many lives when he attacked your people; he killed both Horde and Alliance. 

So you couldn't turn down a child like that, similar to how you were turned down despite already being well over the age of what most people consider an adult capable of living alone. For you and your heritage, less than a hundred years was nothing. And so you didn't turn him down, and agreed to mentor him.

While you stayed out of Anduin’s affairs when it came to preparing him to succeed his father and training in all things _remotely violent_ , you were always there for him at the end of the day, once his mentors have taken their leave and the maids have done their jobs, before you would go home as well. Your job kept you busy most of the day, but you had one final secret between you and the former king. You slept with him occasionally, and it was almost inevitable that there would be some degree of tension watching you walk around his keep all day, taking care of his son.

It's safe to say that Varian trusted you with his son on an even more personal level due to this. You even insisted that Anduin doesn't need a personal maid, but that was your own personal opinion. Truthfully you didn't want the boy to grow up with a habit of having everything handed to him on a literal silver platter, with servants doing the most mundane things for him so he wouldn't end up being a grown man needing a maid to dress him and undress him, or give him a damn bath. 

Rather, you would teach him how to do these things on his own in that spare time, and how to tend to his own needs, physical and mental. And if his mental needs included putting him to sleep every night, reading him stories at bedtime or simply just coming in to check on him in the evening and staying to chat about something that was keeping him up rather than going home, you'd do it. And later, it simply became a habit of Anduin to visit you if he can't sleep or is upset about something, you gave him a spare key when he was getting too big to fall asleep with after reading him a story, or something of the like. There was a very handy portal to Dalaran around at all times, pretty much permanently anyway.

Dalaran is small and it was actually a shorter walk to your residence compared to Anduin having to leave the keep and walk around Stormwind.

Additionally, you stayed out of the other things involved in raising a child that would be left to maids and servants or a mother if present, also due to the fact that you're not his biological mother and you felt certain boundaries shouldn't be crossed with children that aren't _yours._

There were a few odd times in his childhood where he was still little; and you held him in your arms overnight if he was stricken by nightmares. More recently, specifically after his father's death, he would reach out for you again after a good few years with little to no close contact. 

* * *

When Anduin turned about 15 or 16, you simply couldn't responsibly deal with him anymore, and you were growing tired of Varian's own comments and hints. Sure you already slept with his father, but it wasn't love. It was just lust, but you felt that was wrong to let this go on to the point his son may catch on and even be jealous. He had a dead fucking wife and you were like a sibling to his son. 

Puberty, of course, was in full swing for Anduin now. Being around him now was making you increasingly uncomfortable, and you knew he's probably going to have an arranged marriage soon to pop out an heir or two and it’s best for him to move on from you. You told Varian in earnest about your decision, and he let you go from your duties surrounding his son, but not before smugly suggesting that maybe Anduin's behavior towards you was already ‘to be expected’, and that of course he doesn’t doubt that his own son would have similar tastes. You confronted him in the throne room, while nobody else was around.

“It’s still not excusable, Varian.”

“I'm not surprised in the slightest that he’s taken a liking to you, but I understand that you're here for work and not to be dragged into political affairs, marriage and whatnot. But this isn’t a fleeting issue, when he takes my place and is a grown man, his pursuits and interests are no longer any of my business, and I can’t stop him. Distance won’t solve it.” Varian shifted around in his seat, eyeing you up and down expectantly. 

“Marriage? Excuse me?”

You stepped closer, until he was within arm’s reach of you. He also lowered the volume of his voice down to a whisper.

“I would have asked you myself, but I’m an old man. I still love my wife, too, even if she's not with us anymore.”

“How about you just tell him that it’s off limits?” He sighed, he knew very well that he could do that. But he didn’t want to upset his son and micromanage him down to his thoughts and feelings.

“As I said, once he takes my place, here in this throne, and is old enough, his pursuits are his own choices.”

“I doubt he will hold onto this for another couple of years if you tell him now.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about it, y/n. I’m an old man and I’m not remarrying, but Anduin is young. I was going to give him my blessing in asking for your hand in marriage if that’s still what he wants. Of course I won’t extend that to him if you still don’t want it.”

“Varian, he's a fucking child right now and can’t make decisions like that. No matter how much he’s told you he likes me. I didn’t come here to marry you or your son. What we do is not the equivalent of a marriage.”

“I understand. I apologize for being too forward. You're not wrong, but the offer is on the table. I know where to stop my selfishness regarding you, and where to put my son first, though. You may keep your distance from him as you please, until you please, and I'll continue to give you work and a raise, does that sound agreeable?” He winked at you, before grabbing your ass and giving it a playful squeeze. “Of course I’d like to keep your company in the bedroom as well, if that’s okay with you.”

You nodded and took off for the night, this time closing the portal behind you to have an extra sense of detachment as you dissected the matter in your head before you'd report back to Varian tomorrow morning, still trying to decide if you should have a sour aftertaste about this or not. Of course you’d stay there for the job and pay not to mention sex with the king. But they still got on your nerves sometimes for sure.

You were upset and slightly offended by their behavior, but you knew firsthand from being around the boy so much that the issue of an heir and wife would become a persistent issue into adulthood. You were aware that if you did ever decide to stop avoiding him, it would be under the circumstance that he’d have to have grown into an adult by then. He still may come onto you though.

The odd behavior from the two of them was indeed stressing you out but he seemed to know his son just as well as you did. Varian did give up trying to get you to take interest in his son for now, when you had this conversation with him on multiple occasions in various settings, and continued your diplomatic work and maybe you even bribed him with sex to just shut up about it, ironically. 

You did formally address Anduin at some point when he asked you where you've been, and it's always left your heart heavy to have been so invested in this kid and having to leave him alone for reasons he probably won't quite understand yet, in addition to having to break the poor boy’s heart.

You weren't gone though, Varian still kept you around for other various tasks and you'd still talk to Anduin, albeit casually and briefly which is why he confronted you once he caught the chance as you were about to go home. You were actually in the keep for the same amount of time as before, just spending a lot more time with his father.

When Anduin confronted you, you avoided the topic of your absence and discontinued mentoring and instead just said that you're busy with his dad's work for you, and that he's a big boy now. This coy, avoidant game of denial would go on right up until his father's death. 

He missed you an awful lot, and it was slowly but surely dawning on him why you ceased the close contact and that you know what he feels, and that you've still been sneaking around the keep off into his father's room, no less. Anduin started to miss you even more as he grew into a man, and it was tugging on his own heart strings, only exacerbated by his father's death.

Shortly before his untimely death, he actually came clean to his son about his relationship with you, and said that he's welcome to keep you around for the same selfish and somewhat depraved purposes, on top of your _fantastic work and skill set_ . It upset him briefly, and he felt a bout of jealousy knowing that _his dad_ of all people was having his way with you. 

He didn't even stop to wonder how the heck he didn't have countless _pointy eared_ siblings as well. Varian forgot to mention that there’s a distinction between a wife and a lover, mostly due to being a widower and not having to separate politics from his personal interests. Varian figured Anduin would know that a half elven heir would be disastrous.

Without familial love, all he really had left was you, despite how much you pushed him away in recent years, and knowing what you did with his father. That's only made his darker desires for you burn hotter, knowing that even in his absence, he had his father's blessing to try his luck with you.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where lots of tea is spilled about your dirty doings with his father when Anduin has now come of age, and requested you back at the keep following the loss of his father. But things didn't really go too smoothly, but that would also change. 
> 
> ***As far as the age thing goes here's my ramble: He's 18. Some sources like Wowpedia and Wowwiki say he is 17 at the very start of legion (based on some simple math based on wows shitty timeline, no statement or remark, not accounting for if his birthday passed or not; it's a speculation made without accounting for his birthday and anyone explicitly saying how old he is) during this time in Legion but that leads us to these website's own pages on Before The Storm, where it's explicitly stated that he's 18 (chapter 11), and they also say he is already 18 when the Argus patch came out, which came Before The Storm. Therefore, it's very likely he was 18 when he took the crown, just barely. That's why I'm not marking this as underage.***

* * *

You immediately stormed the keep when news of Varian's death reached you, but you were only briefly able to speak to Anduin. He ran off on his own to be alone in the chapel, as you'd later find out. So you'd leave him be, and decide whether or not he needs your help. Of course you were sad, it's hard not to be upset when someone who's been an intimate part of your life dies. But you didn't _love_ him. You did love Anduin dearly though, albeit as family, for now.

After you were leaving the funeral a few days later, Anduin invited, or practically begged you to come back to the keep with him and Genn. You obliged and saw the boy completely lose it behind closed doors. You felt bad for him, you know what it's like to lose someone. You handled your own grief differently than him as well, and kept your composure remarkably well.

You lost your entire family and had to see them raised in undeath, turned against you. But you've put that behind you, so you figured that he too can get over this. You were hopeful.

He was a sobbing, dry heaving mess, he wasn't even coherent. Genn and Mathias were clearly frustrated. No matter what they tried telling him, it only made it worse. You held his hands, which were now much bigger than your own, and strained your relatively tiny arms to reach around his back and stroke it even though he was still wearing his formal opulent armor, only having taken his gauntlets and helmet off. 

That awkward stroking on the steel backplate and holding his roughed up hands in your own delicate, soft hands with a light touch was the only thing that got him to stop, for now. You decided to stay with him overnight, and Genn left the two of you alone at some point to get some rest himself. 

You had a long conversation with him, returning to your old habits and the things you'd do with him when he was stressed out or upset as a boy, but you found that a _man's_ nerves were much harder to soothe than a young boy. And you remembered that he is very much like his father in certain regards again… And based on the looks and comments he gave you, you wondered if Varian ever told him. Or if he perhaps needs a bit of a _hand_ right now and this is his way of asking. 

It’s not like you haven’t seen him in literal years, you very well knew that he’s matured, gotten taller and whatnot, but you never got a good close look at him and all of the other changes. You got used to seeing his silhouette, but not really his voice or face in detail. Taking it all in now and fully replacing the memories you had of him being a lanky, squeaky voiced, blonde little boy was definitely interesting. He was still blonde, but in every other aspect very much _a man_ now.

To see the _whole man_ , first you had to help him out of his armor though, and you suggested asking for Genn to help. You knew nothing about this custom looking set of armor he had on and didn't want to damage it, but Anduin stopped you with a bit of a mischievous look on his tired face. He was grief stricken, but he was still determined to seek a distraction and help himself. He didn't truly mean to use you or use his tragedy against you as a leverage, but he knew deep down what he needed right now. And that's you. All of you.

Ah. There it is. That dirty look. You were well aware he's an adult now, and he probably knows precisely what was going on with you and your spotty presence when he was a teen, but maybe not explicitly the fact that his father had been having his way with you.

At this point you even suspected Varian had pumped up his son to go after you if you were going to give him the benefit of the doubt, and not just credit Anduin's iron resolve with his open desire for you. You didn’t even expect to be able to see Anduin as anything but a little boy, but it was hard to ignore the things adding up in front of you.

Anduin explained calmly that he knew how to take it off himself, and made a snide remark about how he remembered that you instructed the maids to not baby him about undressing and helping with the heavy armor. You rolled your eyes and sank into one of the plush chairs in his bedroom, watching as he skillfully took off the opulent armor. You let your mind wander, back to Varian's statements about his son. Maybe he was right? Maybe you would be a good fit for his son for helping him _take the edge off, and then some_? You liked what you were seeing.

But no, this was wrong. On so many levels. You helped raise him, you held him in your arms as a baby. And your political opinions were also a very distinct roadblock. You didn't want to give up your trusted diplomatic position of being neutral by marrying him or something, and birthing him a fucking child. No, this was wrong. All wrong. But what's to stop you from giving him at least some superficial gratification, and satiating your own indulgences? You knew Anduin isn't one to want to refrain from marriage and settle on an affair that easily, so that option didn't even cross your mind, but maybe he’s changed. Who knows what he wants exactly at this point.

Much to your surprise, he didn't stop at his normal layer of clothing. He took off his shirt as well, and pants. Leaving only some briefs on his body. Anduin's not really a charmer in terms of wooing women, he probably barely knew how to kiss, let alone how to pleasure a woman or how to do much in the bedroom. 

But his aged appearance did all of the talking for him, along with the rather telltale signs that he was aroused by you watching him undress. Hell, your eyes probably _did_ help undress him. He reminded you of his father, despite the clear differences. Both were strong, tall and handsome men with strong features. You don't really get those traits in men of your kind.

The boy you once knew was no more. He was tall, muscled and lean. Still blonde as ever, with curious, kind, yet determined icy blue eyes. His form towered over you, at the very minimum by a foot or so. You didn't even notice that he stepped up to where you were sitting, and planted one of his arms against the back of the chair, looming over you. His erection was right at eye level with you, and he was aware of that. You couldn't help but to wonder if he's just as well equipped as his daddy was.

“Y/n.” He addressed you, in a sultry tone, placing one tip of his finger under your chin, pushing up. Very gently. Part of you was cringing at the thought of the baby you once held, grown into a man, effectively sticking his cock into your face and you enjoying it, and part of you was pleased that you could have the chance to get in bed with the Lion.

You looked up at him and swallowed hard. Anduin's cock started raging all over again. How much he missed your exotic blue glowing eyes, and your thin, pointy decorated ears that would move with the slightest draft in the room. The jewelry on the tips of your ears was even a birthday gift from him. You didn't take them out. After all this time.

He didn't give them to you with the intention of enjoying the sound coming from the ornate craftsmanship and gems rattling that would come about as your head bobbed up and down with his cock in your mouth, but he entertained that thought now.

“I hate to admit it, but you've changed a lot, Anduin.”

He mistook that for a hostile undertone, and stepped back to get on the floor to sit, and address you more appropriately, taking your hands. 

“Let me be clear, I'm upset. I'm sad. I'm hurt. And I'm not using that against you or trying to leverage you.”

“I never suggested that.”

“Just wanted to clarify before... Going further.”

“I know what happened, with you and my father. And I'm not blind. I saw your glances.”

You defaulted to denial, thinking about how you raised him for a time and how you loved him for other things than whatever was starting to unfold here. But it was so hard to ignore the present and what he was doing to your senses, your mind and your body now.

“I can get you into a lot of fucking trouble for acting like this. You're not my king. Remember that. I don’t think even your own kind will take kindly to finding out about this… Behavior.”

That hurt a lot to hear. He does have strong feelings for you, and that statement reminded him about them and how much of a stretch this may all be, and that maybe he should put his dick and what it wants on the back burner. 

Anduin's soft side came back instantly. He's not good at fending off harsh criticism at all, and the venom in your tone hurt him so much. He's probably expended all of his confidence for the year making that comment and it fell horribly flat. He meant for it to be a suggestive comment. Wrong. 

He stumbled back to his bed and hid his face, letting his hair curtain his expression, but your keen senses picked up on him sobbing. 

“You said you're not using your emotions to leverage me.” Your voice almost boomed off of the stone walls, you were pissed that he was crying yet again. And you forgot that he's the king of the fucking Alliance at this point. You thought you were maybe seeing his true, immature colors right now.

He didn't notice your shadow approaching, and he squeaked when you gripped his blonde hair and pulled his head up quickly, with an angry look on your face. 

“Fucking crybaby. That's all you do. Cry when you don’t get what you want. You’re king now. You’re not a spoiled prince anymore. Grow up, get over it, grow a pair, and then we can talk.” 

You let go of him roughly, pulling on his hair and hurting him, and promptly opened up a portal right in the middle of the room and were about to take your leave. You were more than just disappointed, you felt used even if you were willing to consent to _adult relations_ with him if he hadn't run his mouth. If he hadn’t called you out, peacefully, with no ill intentions... Maybe you did regret blowing up on him like that and it wasn’t nice of you or right, but you did a lot of damage to him already just now.

“No! Y/n, please wait! I'm begging you, y/n. Please don't go. Please don't leave me, I'm begging you.” his voice cracked heavily and he broke down once again just like he did earlier. He was humiliated beyond what he could bear, quite literally spilling into physical pain paired with all of the adrenaline rushing through his veins at the thought of losing you; your love and trust.

You knew he's not quite in touch with reality right now given his circumstances, and shouldn’t be expected to be in touch with reality; and that was perhaps a crude awakening and you didn't need to be so harsh and use your clearer mental state against him. But you heard the genuine anguish and remorse in his voice, and you turned around, letting the portal fade. You also couldn’t truly bring yourself to leave him alone on such a tragic day for him. You’d fear for his life otherwise.

“You’re not your father. Just because there were things between me and him, doesn’t mean you inherit them by proxy, little lion.” You lectured him, acting impatient. You weren't, at the end of the day you had too much patience to spare for him. You loved him dearly too. If it was as a friend only, was unclear to you for the past hours.

“Yes I do, Miss.” 

You scoffed at him and sat down next to him, yet again. “Drop the fucking title, will you?”

“I'm sorry.”

He shivered feeling your soft hands on his back, but he knew you'd still drill him with further questions despite trying to comfort him, and leaning your head against his bicep while holding onto his lower arm with both of your arms snaked around it.You were going to try your best to comfort the new king just as you did the previous one, with less wholesome measures.

“I didn't mean to sound manipulative.”

“I didn't think you were. I lost my temper. I didn’t know he told you.”

“I technically had no right to know, and I didn’t ask,” he chuckled to himself faintly. That was indeed odd that this information was sort of just given to him. 

“Nobody wants to hear that their dad is sleeping with the woman he knows you love.”

“I’ll admit that was shitty of him to tell you, especially if he knew how you feel.”

“I even asked him about marrying you.” Anduin had a more playful tone in his voice now, indicating that he knew he was acting foolish, and he was a fool to ask that of his father.

“I've never heard you swear,” he commented, more quietly and with a weary tone.

“That's because the last time I seriously talked to you, you were a fucking child. If you can't handle some profanity I'll gladly go home and forget about this.”

He knew you weren't serious, but that your attitude and mixed signals were simply a consequence of his behavior. 

“Will you behave now?” 

“Yes.”

“And tell me the truth?”

“Yes, I will.”

You were still holding onto his arm, clinging and snuggled up against it and his body relaxed now. “How do you feel about me?”

He took a deep breath, and he tried to find appropriate words for it for a few moments. 

“Strongly. I’ve always loved you, like family or a best friend. I felt like that until, I don't know. Maybe 3 or 4 years ago? I’m not sure. After that it went... Farther than that.”

“So he did tell you about what I did with him?” You asked sharply. 

“Yes. And he said that… It's fine if I like you too. But I like you in more ways than my father did.”

“And you don't have a problem with that? With what I did with him? He was widowed too, and you know that.” He wriggled his arm free from your grasp, in favor of pulling your body with him onto the bed, into a more cuddling-position, having your head rest atop his chest.

You didn’t know if Anduin seemed to know your intention back then was not to marry, but rather have a _mutually beneficial extra-marital relationship,_ romantic and/or sexual, with the king, unofficially. It was hard to get a read on if he knew the distinction between that and a formal, public marriage or relationship.

After the long pause and getting situated on the bed, he answered your question. 

“No, I'm not one to judge you. Sure I was jealous, but I'm not mad at you. Could I ask you a question though?”

“Sure.” Well, you didn’t expect him to turn the tables on you, but he did. You should have seen that coming.

“How do you feel about _me_?” You weren’t going to lie about it, obviously this has a very very suggestive undertone. And you’re cuddled up to him. You do love him as more than a friend, that’s decided now. You felt bad for quickly changing your opinion on it, but you couldn’t stop yourself from finding him attractive now.

“Anduin, it’s complicated.” You paused, trying to gather your thoughts as well, before continuing with a somewhat melancholic tone.

“You know I raised you. I was there when you were born. I don’t know how much you remember, but you’d crawl into my bed if you had nightmares. You slept in my bed a couple times. I carried you around a lot.”

“I do remember all of that.” Thankfully, he didn’t make this awkward, nor did that deter him. He probably knew just as well that it’s just a matter of time, and people being people that this ended up evolving given that there’s no actual biological ties between you. You being an elf and not effectively aging a single day in his lifetime definitely was the sole enabling factor. Anduin wouldn’t be interested in middle aged humans.

“So that’s why it’s hard for me to, you know, let this happen. That’s why I got mad when you noticed. I still feel conflicted because you were a child when I was already just as much of an adult back then as I am now, comparatively. You know, for human standards. According to other elves I’m a child, but that’s besides the point.”

Anduin chuckled, but he understood fully where you were coming from. He did spend most of his childhood around mentors who weren’t humans themselves or at least normal humans, so he was aware from a very young age that some folk’s age is just always going to be static in his lifetime. 

He started to play with your hair idly, and traced some patterns on your skin. “I understand. I spent a lot of time with Velen, you know. And he’s going to outlive everyone that comes after me and then some.” That made you both laugh, but you appreciated the confirmation on his end that he could wrap his head around the reality of your differences.

“Anyway back to the point. I don't love you as my baby boy.” You said that with a sly undertone, knowing he’d get the point.

“Then what do you love me for instead?”

You turned around to face him, and lay on his torso, with your stomach pressed to his, arms folded across his broad chest. “Didn’t I teach you to not ask loaded questions?” You felt his chest rise and fall while laughing, and felt his whole rib cage reverberate with the timbre of his voice when he spoke. _Fuck it’s gotten deep._

“I’d still like to know exactly what changed.” He had a challenging, smug look on his face. You knew he wanted to hear it and there’s no way you’re going to get out of it. 

“You’re tall, strong, handsome, smart, brave, kind... Your voice got so much deeper than I expected."

“That’s awfully superficial,” he teased.

“What I’m trying to say is you changed into an irresistible man who I want to let have his way with me, aside from the fact that I see you as a close friend, but okay.” Now there was a huge smile on his face, and he gave you an adoring look through his half lidded blue eyes, and then blinked slowly. 

“Is that so? You want me to do that? Have my way with you?”

“Do you want me to rephrase that?” 

“Go ahead.”

You got back up to sit on your heels and lean over to whisper something into his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Just hearing that almost set his whole body on fire from the inside out; adrenaline rushing in his veins, and even more blood rushing to other areas...


	3. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where you left off with Anduin, alone in his bedroom, things get heated very quickly. Anduin loses his innocence, and finds out some interesting things about himself and his preferences. How nobody heard you is a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief allusion to Varian being a tad rough, but that's not who this is about and I made sure to keep it vague. Anduin is a soft boi. :)

Immediately his face turned red. He knew you weren’t opposed to swearing, but he didn’t expect that. Sadly, you couldn’t see him nearly losing it as you were tending to your dress. You got it about halfway unbuttoned just past your waist before he appeared behind you, laying his hands atop yours and stopping you. 

“Does having my way entail this?” He pulled your hands away gently, before cupping your chest. From being so tall standing behind you, he could tell you bit your lip, and you arched your back into his chest, and turned your head slightly to expose your neck, where sure enough, his lips landed. His cock was hard and pressed into your form from behind as well.

He pressed small kisses along your neck, while working your breasts with his hands. He was very gentle and slow, compared to his father. He was taking in every detail and not just wanting to get his hands on you and squeeze you greedily like a toy. In the meantime, you dealt with the rest of the buttons until the dress fell from your body, and you stepped out of it, with just your panties left.

“You’re gorgeous.”  
“Thank you,” you chuckled. “One thing though.”  
“Yes?”  
“Your… Father used to get pretty rough with me, I'd get bruises and stuff. Sometimes there was blood. I'm okay with that. You don't need to ask anything. Just do what you want.”  
“He hurt you that much?”  
“You may not understand it, but some people like it. Gets them going, you know?”  
“I don't want to hurt you or do anything wrong.” The look on his face was almost entirely innocent, but you could tell that the hungry, yet affectionate man within him was rousing, and he registered what you meant with that comment. Not his cup of tea though.

“I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to do that for you, though.”  
“Anduin, I don’t really want it or like it either anymore. I don’t know why I liked it. But I can tolerate it if you’d like, and that’s what I wanted to tell you.”  
“I’m not going to do anything you don’t like, let alone hurt you.”  
“Is there anything in specific that you'd like to try?”  
“I don't know.” 

Truthfully, he was pretty turned on by the idea of teasing and being teased, as well as maybe feeling a little pain if he made you feel good. Nothing compared to the things his father probably did though. He didn't feel inclined to be very dominant with you, but he wanted to be on top. He felt protective of you and wanted to please you and serve you at the end of the day. And, lastly, he wanted to finish inside you. As selfish as it may seem, and in the face of the fact he doesn't want kids now. Due to the fact he doesn't have countless siblings thanks to you, he figured you're sterile or something.

Anduin blushed, feeling a bout of shame for his father's actions, even though he knew it was just some weird sexual thing and he too had some perversions. He knew his father wouldn't hit women in earnest or out of rage. 

He couldn't fathom why he'd be rough with your body when you're so gorgeous, and worth exploring and admiring. He wouldn't want to do anything that would damage your skin, which looked so damn soft to him right now in the candle light. He held you tightly, and didn’t want to let you go. He did feel bad for knowing you experienced pain.

“May I kiss you?”   
The blush on your cheeks was enough for him to take that as an answer, admittedly he couldn't really fight the urge to abstain much longer.

He picked you up and laid you back down on the mattress, carefully placing you on your back, in the center of his large bed, before crawling towards you and settling over you, nervously inching closed to your face before very lightly pressing his lips onto yours, before quickly withdrawing. That was probably his first kiss right there. A tad underwhelming. But you had nothing against him racking up even more kisses. Right about now was when you were happy that Anduin actually never took over his father’s old bedroom. There’s enough weird memories in there. Plus, it would probably be awkward for him as well.

“That's what you call a kiss?”  
“I-I’m sorry. I'm trying to hold back.”  
“You don't have to.” You tried your best to give him a sincere smile in the midst of this, tracing along the veins in his forearm idly, looking into his blue eyes.   
“Show me.”

He hesitated, but you dug your nails into his skin more urgently now, not enough to cause pain but to increase the amount of pressure slowly. You were also very much aware, or trying to be aware of how you handle him. You knew from yourself that you tend to squeeze hard, drag your nails across skin, claw at things and even bite and shake your head, thrashing around almost like a dog if you really had a strong orgasm and couldn't contain your movements.

“Can I touch you?”  
“I think you know the answer to that.” He let out a low grumble, as you felt his warm hands slide up your body, fumbling with your ornate silk panties.   
“Is this really okay with you?”   
“Mhm.”

He looked away, into the corner of the room for a moment. He did feel awkward, but felt obligated to keep checking in on you and making sure that he has your consent, and is doing something right. 

Shyly, he stroked over the shape of your center, touching and feeling all of the delicate curves and shapes, appreciating how soft the silk felt on his raw fingertips.

“Does this feel good?”  
His fingers brushed across your clit, making you want more. You whimpered for him to keep going, telling him, “right there”. He gave you a warm smile as you tightened your grasp around his shoulders and upper body, and dug your ankles into his back and hips trying to keep him close. “Okay.”

You knew he's a sensitive and smart learner, and he enjoyed seeing your face morph into all sorts of expressions he's never seen from you before. Pleasure, bliss, lust and hunger. Yes, maybe he definitely inherited his disposition to elves or maybe even you specifically from his father.

Anduin kept his thumb on top of your panties, applying steady pressure onto your clit and adjusting his motions, clockwise; counter clockwise, up and down, left to right, feeling out what you seemed to like best.

Before long he had you squirming and moaning, clutching onto his forearm. Your hand was so tiny. You were so tiny. Fuck, that realization was really turning him on again. He really felt the urge to push the stupid fabric out of the way that was stuck to your lips which were getting wet through and through, and fill your tiny pussy nicely with his aching cock but he'd never do that without your explicit consent. 

Just thinking about it made him subconsciously pick up the pace and his cock got more and more swollen and engorged. He hasn't even shown you yet. 

He gritted his teeth, trying to restrain himself from using language like this, but he figured to hell with it, he's already committing some kind of taboo in the form of extramarital sexual interactions.

“Can I move these out of the way and see your…” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “You know, please?”

His word choice was cringy but delightful, and you nodded. He even said please. Anduin proceeded to push the clothing out of the way, pulling your panties down to reveal your wet center, which was already aching for him. His fingers descended upon you, tracing the shape of your slit, up and down and purposely avoiding your clit to tease you, which he already figured out you liked when he touched it. He didn't feel like he needed your permission to tease you, as odd as it seemed. 

“You're really soft. And beautiful.”  
He reached out to cup the side of your face, watching your reactions. With his thumb he dragged over your lips, trying to not hurt you. He knew his skin was roughed up as of late, and felt bad for that, so he was touching you extra lightly. To him, you seemed so heavenly, soft and fragile. Even if he knows his father got pretty rough with you, he wanted nothing more than the opposite. The differentiation between love and lust was clearly showing through him.

He gasped when he withdrew his hand, after just receiving content silence from you. The dim candle light was enough to make his hand glisten and shine while coated in your slick.

“You're enjoying that, aren't you?”  
“You should know. Maybe I have a thing for Wrynns.”  
“I know I want to put… Fuck.” He cursed to himself quietly, and his inability to just voice his thoughts and put it out there. He would always overthink things and worry that cursing would always have consequences.

Your eyes widened and your body tensed up. Such language coming from him… Was very off-putting, to say the least. Not even Varian did that behind closed doors. He was always a man of little to no dirty words in bed. No cursing. You chucked briefly but he took your breath away again soon enough when he began to directly stimulate your clit and feel around your slit, and your entrance.

“You want what?”  
“You.”  
“Stop being a smartass.” You giggled at him, trying to gauge if he's really into talking all that much. Honestly, you thought he would be much like his father, and just take what he wanted, maybe even going as far as to use you like a fuck toy. But it seemed like he wanted to keep talking and communicating. Not to mention it’s his first time anyway.

He groaned loudly as he pressed you even closer to his body, sinking his forehead onto your shoulder. Anduin always remembered that you smelled nice, you smelled unlike anyone else. He felt a sense of comfort whenever he was close enough to you to inhale your scent, as faint as it may be. It flustered him a bit to realize how he's pretty turned on by it now, but it's comforting at the same time. 

You felt his fingers gently press against your entrance, it seemed like he knew what that was and was trying to silently ask for permission to push his finger inside. In response you squeezed his hips harder with your legs and ankles, causing him to look back up at you. 

Finally, he kissed you properly this time, and you took the lead. He adjusted quickly and seemed to get the hang of it literally within moments. By a minute of passionately yet slowly kissing your lips you wouldn't have ever suspected that he just learned that. While he was doing that he also gently, and slowly pushed his middle finger inside you. Trying to gauge what this does to you without seeing your face or getting feedback was harder though, so he figured he’d just push it in and out, and he felt you tighten up.You definitely liked this a lot more, and you could feel the emotions fueling his actions quite liberally. 

At some point he felt you get even more wet so he took that as a sign you must like it, and you kept tightening around his finger. Once he picked up the pace he was able to swallow a few moans and whimpers straight from the source.

When he withdrew from you to catch his breath, he almost looked teary eyed. You gave him a smile, starting out warm and getting more dirty as your eyes wandered off towards the bulge in his underwear, before looking back at his face.

“Did you like that?”  
“Mhm.”  
“More?”  
You nodded, before giving him another smile.

Now having a chance to see your face, he put his finger back inside you, watching it disappear made him bite his lip. 

“Point your finger upwards. And then keep doing what you were doing. Keep it pointed up.”  
He had no clue what this change would do for you, but he saw and heard the feedback immediately. He liked this. You let loose a moan and your expressions changed even further. He felt like you were constricting his finger, but by now he figured out that probably means it feels really good. “Don’t stop please,” you begged him, quietly. You were a tad flustered that he brought you so close so fast, and he was about to finish you off. 

You arched your back and pushed your hips closer to his hand, and repeated what you just asked of him multiple times. The pressure around his finger became erratic and irregular before you moaned exceptionally loud, with your body squirming around. He pushed you over the edge with a huge grin on his face, and kept going as you asked him even when he figured out what’s happening, and what he just did.

“Fuck, Anduin,” You panted, before blinking very slowly.  
“Was that good?”  
“You’re a natural,” you chuckled, looking into his hungry eyes.  
“My pleasure. But how am I supposed to fit in there?” He had a nervous look on his face, and he felt vulnerable asking such a potentially stupid question. It wasn’t that stupid, given that you know how small and tight you feel from messing with yourself, but you couldn’t blame him. He's never done this before. 

“It will, trust me.”  
“Won’t it hurt? You’re absolutely tiny.” He gave you a dirty look while trying to hold back a laugh, sincerely hoping that you’re still flexible enough to fit him though. 

Would be a shame if he can't stuff you full and see that you're filled to the brim by his cock. The size difference aspects were yet again turning him on immensely.

“It won’t. And it’ll work. You’ll see.”  
“You haven’t even seen it.”  
“How about we change that then?”

He was too tall for you to properly reach him from where you lay. He pushed your legs a bit further apart so he could get even closer to you, getting on his knees, supporting his weight by planting an arm onto the plush, cloth covered headboard of the bed.

Your heart was racing as you tugged at the fabric, first revealing a very light line of ashy hair leading from below his navel to his groin. For some stupid reason you thought it was cute how most of his body hair was blonde, and very sparse. His dad was quite hairy. 

You eventually hooked your fingers around the waistline and pulled on it from his sides. You did this very slowly to not cause it to literally spring out; he was extremely hard. It was probably painful at this point and he's probably dying for some attention down there. 

Once you revealed his crown jewels, you smiled at him deviously. He definitely had a nice cock, fit for royalty. He was cut, like his dad, but not as thick. Still on the thicker side for sure though. And longer. It was a good 6 inches, definitely no less than that. The tip had a nice, long curved shape to it, flared around the edge. You could already imagine how it would feel. It had a more pleasant looking shape than his father's, you must admit. And it would probably feel better. 

You reached out to grab his shaft, and he flinched when you laid hands on him, yet you didn’t let go.  
“Sorry, this is just… New.”  
“I know.” Now you began to stroke him, up and down, with both hands. He looked down and sure enough, seeing both of your tiny hands on him made him feel a certain way. 

He threw his head back from the pleasure, and you hadn’t even paid attention to the tip yet.  
“By the li- ah, fuck.”   
His vain attempts at trying to hold back dirty words amused you, just further egging you on to want to break his filter. The corners of your lips slowly rose up to form a smirk, waiting for him to look back and see that you are very much pleased with what you’re doing to him. 

“Nobody’s going to reprimand you for cursing here, Anduin.” That grabbed his attention again, but it was hard to focus on your face, you talking, when your hands were pleasuring him. He was already short on breath when he had a comment, taking your words to heart.

“Shit, that feels good.” You simply smiled and said, “I know.” You turned your attention to his cock head, seeing that several beads of clear precum have been coming out of the tip, and you licked your lips. So you brought one of your hands all the way up his length, grasping the tip, lubricating it and giving it a harder squeeze compared to your grip on his shaft. 

His eyes fluttered for a moment and left his mouth hang open, just a little bit. You wondered if he hasn't really played with himself all too much, perhaps. 

With his eyes screwed shut, he called you by name while trying to not flat out moan or groan, and if that's not one of the hottest things you've heard then you don't know what is.

“Y/n, you're going to make me-” and that was enough to get you to stop. Not because you wanted to deny him that, but you still very much wanted him inside you.

Apparently you both had the same idea, because he repositioned himself over you, gently spreading your legs. He held the base of his cock and tapped your skin just below your navel, dragging the tip down to your clit, making you shudder. He gave you a sly smirk before continuing to rub the tip all over the outside of your pussy. You whimpered for him, and he pulled you into a heated kiss, as he continued to tease your clit and entrance with his cock head before eventually letting go, breathing heavily. 

This time he put a bit more pressure on his shaft as he pushed it up against your entrance. He was right that it'll be a tight fit, it's not like he could just slip inside you. 

“Can I please?”

The look on his face was adorable but it turned you on so much. His brows were furrowed, with a desperate, pleading look on his face.

Instead of answering him you wrapped your arms around his torso, nearly clawing his back as you pulled him as close to you as possible and he seemed to be on the same page, and let you pull on his body to create more pressure, in addition to using your legs and ankles to keep him in place. 

There was a lot of resistance, and he'd probably need to press his thumb down on his shaft to push inside you. Even with his weight already pushing against you the angle wasn't quite right, and you were already so wet. He decided to go for it, turning his eyes to where your bodies were about to be connected. 

He slowly pushed down on his length with his finger, fearing that once he gets the right angle it'll be too hard and fast for you; he didn't want to just ram his cock into you. Not quite yet. Once you both felt his tip snap into place in your entrance, he smiled at you. He was definitely right to hold back a little as to not force too much inside at once. 

“Can I go further?”  
“Yes, all of it.”

Maybe you lied a tiny bit, the stretching sensation did sting and hurt a little but that's just the reality of things and you wouldn't class it as problematic, and it would quickly fade away in the ebb and flow of pleasure as he penetrated you deeper. 

Once he reached his limit and was fully seated inside of you, he exalted slowly, nervously smiling at you. He roughly knew what to do of course, in and out, back and forth, but didn't know how you'd like it and was afraid to hurt you.

You weren't growing impatient at all, in fact you found it easier to get used to his size just by holding still for a few moments. He felt really stupid for asking, but there's no real harm in communication.

“What do you want me to do?”  
“Whatever suits you.” You gently stroked his arms again, trying to reassure him that pretty much anything he wants, goes.   
“I don't know what suits me to be honest.”  
“You can find out.” You gave him a wink and dug your ankles into his back a lot harder for a second or two, trying to encourage him to try things out. 

Anduin was being overly cautious and first began to rock his hips back and forth gently, pretty shallow so he didn't really pull more than an inch out of you. As soon as he started moving you felt those familiar tides of pleasure washing over you involuntarily, and having someone else control that was one of your favorite things about sex. Not knowing or controlling every detail. 

He saw your face and your reactions and blushed. It took him a while to realize he's literally making love to you, right here. And he's pleasing you. A lot. He felt that you were getting more and more slick around him, so he could slide backwards more easily. He adjusted the depth and started pulling out about halfway, and pushing all of it back inside. You briefly did miss feeling absolutely full to the brim, but the sensation of his cock pushing into your walls was making your head fuzzy. 

You asked him in a soft, quiet voice if he could go harder and faster. Admittedly you did sort of feel ashamed for asking him that, who knows if this is already intense for his standards. You didn't want to make him feel like he's not making you feel fantastic. But you could certainly do with some actual pounding and he’s certainly big enough to reach your A spot. That’s where the money is, and he’s already hit it.

Anduin was feeling more confident and withdrew nearly entirely from your heat, making you whine. He smiled impishly when he noticed that you were whining because you wanted his cock that badly. 

He snapped his hips forward with a bit more force, but you were so tight that even if he wanted to he couldn't shove everything back inside in one motion. “Is that how hard you want it?”

You clawed and squeezed his back, letting out a pleased hum. He'll take that as a yes. He started to repeat what he was doing, over and over, gaining more depth with each pass. He didn't even notice how much you were scratching up his back and digging your nails into his neck when he was up to the point of being able to pull almost all the way out and thrust inside you in one smooth motion each. All he heard was your moans, you calling his name and telling him to not stop. 

He didn't feel your nails, but he sure felt like your pussy was gripping him tightly, and he enjoyed fucking you nicely and giving you what you want. He's a pleaser. You noticed he was falling into a comfortable rhythm for himself too, and thankfully that was exactly how you liked it. He looked up at you and asked you something which you weren't expecting, at least not now. 

“You like that?” but this time the tone wasn't curious, it was more like a statement or cheeky question to which he definitely knew the answer to.   
“Mmm.”   
“Tell me.” he sounded a lot more demanding now but you knew he meant no harm with the smile on his face. 

Maybe these were just the small facets of his father he had within him; being cocky and doing things like asking questions while knowing the answer; just for gratification. To squeeze an answer out of you he picked up the pace and started fucking you even harder, yet still full of feeling. You knew he broke his own filter now, he was swearing nearly every thrust in, and groaning. 

“Fuck, you're so good.”   
“Don't stop, it feels good.”  
“Yeah? You like it when I fuck you like this?”

You pushed your head backwards into the pillow and arched your back, and he didn't let up at all.

“Fuck, yes.”  
“You want me to fill you up with-”  
“Yes, please,” You cut him off knowing what the rest was. He probably wasn't going to say it anyway, or he'd stutter.

He felt your walls starting to quiver around him, and he knew you must have really liked hearing that. He let out a low growl before resting his forehead on your shoulder and cradling your body now with his arms instead of using them to prop himself up. 

The new angle he created must have been hitting the spot perfectly, he noticed a stronger stinging sensation on his back now. You must have been clawing him really hard by now, only motivating him further to push his limits to see you cum again, and feel it as he's inside of you. 

“Your cock feels so good, please don't stop.” You begged him, he felt heavenly. Filling you up just like you wanted. Not too hard, but enough to put pressure onto the deepest parts of you.

He grunted again, hearing those things come from you were on the verge of almost forcing him to dump all of what he's got inside of you, and one of your hands tugging on his hair was really doing it for him. 

And with one final burst of energy he began to start fucking you a bit more brutally, his hipbones were pretty violently crashing onto your inner thighs, and you were greedily spreading your legs as far as you could before you'd lose control over your body temporarily as your high hit you once more. Not quite hard enough to bruise or hurt you, but it felt so good. 

The king groaned and growled, almost like a lion, true to his family crest before devolving into louder, individual curses. Your walls gripped him hard and quivered and twitched around him, it was so intense that he could barely force himself to keep going until you're positively finished. He's racked up at least 5 ‘fuck’s as you were riding out your high, digging your fingers into his back, pulling and dragging your nails across his shoulders and nearly screaming.

Once he noticed your body go limp and that you were panting, did he let go of himself, grumbling something nearly unintelligible one last time. “Fuck, I love you, y/n.” 

You started to comb through his hair softly, lovingly now. He was still slumped onto your shoulder, but you did reply. “I love you too.” you could have sworn that you felt his heart throbbing and pounding. 

When he recuperated enough energy to look at you, he also looked drunk. And you haven't even seen him drink alcohol at all before. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were dreamy, yet fixated on yours, still very alert to you and you only. Hair was hanging in his face, completely disheveled from your incessant pulling. He pulled out while carefully watching you, making sure to not hurt you. You certainly tightened up on him and he hasn't gone soft at all yet, but he was gentle enough to not hurt or overstimulate you.

“Did I hurt you?” you asked him, grinning to yourself. You wouldn't take it personally if he said yes, you'd simply apologize.  
“You're stronger than you look, but no. I'm fine.” 

His eyes wandered off to your core and the mess he just made of you there. This time his ears turned red and he gave you an embarrassed look, which you only made worse by smiling calmly. 

“Was that… A bad idea?”  
“No. You couldn't impregnate me if you tried,” You replied, while tucking strands of hair behind his ears. Well, now that he doesn't have to worry about that at all, he can stare all he wants. 

“That's a lot.” He remarked, along with apologizing for the mess. When you were going to get up he gently pushed down on your shoulders telling you to lay down and get some rest, and that he'd clean up. 

He wasn't grossed out or anything but he was shocked by the sheer volume of cum he just dumped into you, for which he apologized again but you assured him that it's one of those things you liked, that may not tickle everyone's fancy. He made a strong mental note of that. “I'll keep that in mind…” 

Anduin was still rummaging around looking for sheets and towels, it's clear that he's probably never folded or at least put away his own laundry. You'd cut him slack for that. That's one of those things nobody wants to do. You excused yourself to the bathroom, to do the usual and clean up the mess that was still left on you and inside you. He was almost going to stop you until you snidely told him that he should go too, that it's a healthy habit to do that after sex. He would take your word for it, no doubt you were right, in some way. 

“There's one pair of clean uh… Underwear in there. I threw my coat on top or your laundry once at your home. And I was too scared to give it back. For years…”

You opened the drawer and found the garment in question. Yeah, you'd understand why he'd feel flustered to give this back to you. You slipped them on and stepped back out, and saw that he did manage to dig out some new sheets. He stared quite liberally when he saw you wearing those, even though he knows what they look like. Seeing them on you is different though.

He set out a cup of water for you too, and pulled the covers back and told you to go ahead and get comfortable while he heeded your advice. He made sure to hurry, but not miss anything cleaning himself up and grab some underwear too.

When he appeared in the doorway you noticed he brushed his hair too, and darted to the bed at godspeed to pull you into his arms. Oh how he's been dying to share a bed with you like this. He pressed so many kisses to your hair, your cheek and your forehead. He's also been dying to touch your ears. One of which was already almost sticking in his face and tickling his chin when you rest your head on that spot on his chest. He took the very tips of them between his fingertips and very gently pressed them. So thin. “No wonder they move when there's a draft in the room.” he then proceeded to keep poking them so the tips would bounce up and down between his fingers.

“Seriously?” You asked him, laughing about his odd fascination with how pointy and long they were.   
“When else would I get the chance to do this, hmm? I don't have pointy ears of my own.”  
“Consider them yours then.”


	4. Heir-y Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your first run in with Anduin, you've decided to keep things private, but Genn ends up finding out and yet again pressing Anduin for an heir. It doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a small time skip into post/end BFA time. As I said before we're just gonna pretend that Shadowlands didn't happen for now and Sylvanas didn't whisk him of to the maw!

After that wild night, everything both changed yet stayed the same. Upon Genn’s request, you stayed near the boy, keeping your new relationship a secret for now. You were tasked with watching over him and observing him under a disguise, he was oddly fixated on some trinket or compass or something that someone found and turned into the keep. He refused to let it go the day you found it, and you actually only found out what it is and why he's attached to it when he retired to his bedroom for the day, with you waiting there for him to help him relax and talk to him about anything troubling him. 

Admittedly you felt stupid being put on jobs relating to your lover “without his knowledge”, especially when you need to be careful what you say when telling Genn only the necessary information to get peace of mind.

He needed a lot of comforting most nights. Sex was a great distraction also because it made him sleepy, but sometimes he was just too upset. Eventually you agreed to accompany him to the broken shore, at the site where his father died, and found his father's sword, you also felt a degree of sadness going to the site but you wanted to have your king's back. You both lost someone dear to you.

After that he seemed to have a change of heart, and fully settled into his new role and position and all was well, mostly. Tragedy after tragedy kept rolling around over the course of the next year or so to come, but each time you saw him grow and overcome these challenges.

* * *

-Skip to end of BFA time-

* * *

But soon after basking in the afterglow of victory and attaining peace, there was apparently tension between the Genn and Anduin again. Very unnecessarily so, but Anduin didn't want to admit what he did to you, and what you've been doing together for the past year in secret even though many close people in his father’s, and now his own circle knew your involvement with Anduin, and some senior members even knew why you were so close to Varian as well. But Genn was getting fed up with Anduin not answering his duties about producing an heir.

Anduin had a day off, and was reading peacefully in his study when he was interrupted by Genn just opening up a conversation.

“We may be at peace with the Horde, but we can't trust them indefinitely nor can we assume everything else will go according to plan. You need to get yourself sorted. I'm urging you to let me arrange a spouse for you, boy.” 

He chose to take on his worgen form. He didn't feel the need to get violent but he worried Anduin may become defensive or brush him off yet again. 

“Genn, stop. We've been over this. I'm not going to marry some random woman whom I don’t love.”  
“It's what your father did, and your grandfathers before that. It's a custom that you can't ignore. You're a product of an arranged marriage. Get used to it.”

Anduin pouted stubbornly, only further enraging the worgen, but he tried to keep his composure and be very clear about what he was going to say.

“You can fool around with that elf girl or any other elf girl all you want, get your rocks off and what have you not, if you are opposed to committing to a human woman for more than just an heir.” The king furrowed his brow, not even paying mind to the fact that Genn may know that he likes you. 

“Isn’t the point of marrying to find someone you love?”  
The worgen sighed. “No, boy, not necessarily. For normal folks maybe. But in your position it’s just about the children. And politics.”

He pondered for a moment, letting this sink in. He had a false view of marriage and love then, he supposed. False for someone in his position. But he saw this coming.

“You don't have to stay with the mother, she won’t even be near you if you’re that against it. She'll have your child and that's it, the women who come forward to do these things know that they serve that purpose, and that purpose alone more often than not. You can have a lover. I’m not trying to force you into feeling a certain way about anyone.”

“Lover? How is that different?”  
The worgen hushed his voice, and calmed down, trying to stay quiet and break this awkward piece of information to Anduin as smoothly as possible. 

“It’s fine if you marry someone just for the sake of customs, and keep the person you love with you. It’s common with these types of arrangements.”

Anduin was more so saddened instead of being surprised by the fact that Genn knew about this somewhat dubious custom of adultery in detail as well, and had no moral hang-ups.

He scratched his nose nervously, and pinched his brow, deep in thought. So it’s okay that he loves you? It’s even intended or expected at this point? That was a lot of information to bring in. He was expecting a huge hissy fit over him wanting to marry you in earnest according to his perception of how love works, and how much he's learned about it and explored it with you so far.

Now that he’s gotten everything off his chest, he stepped up right behind the king in his desk chair, laying a hand on his shoulder. Genn noticed that Anduin had scratch marks on his shoulders, and bruises that looked like love bites on his exposed shoulders and collarbones, he wasn’t suited up today after all. He was putting things together now, and figured out why Anduin may have been so confused and upset. He felt like Genn was trying to drive a stake between you and him, so of course he'd act defensive.

He very gently laid his hand atop the scratches on his skin that none other than you left there, and addressed him in a sincere tone.

“You love her, don’t you?” He stayed silent, and didn’t answer.  
“Part of why she was around to raise you in the first place is because she was your father's mistress too, you know.”   
“I know that. But they didn’t love each other.”  
“It’s okay to have those feelings boy, and by all means stay with her. But you can’t ignore tradition.”  
“I'm not ignoring it.”  
“Then what else are you doing?” He snarled, hitting his fist against the table, becoming a bit enraged again even though he was on the brink of figuring this out.

A different thought popped up in his mind that he maybe should have considered, and he felt ashamed for his harsh patronizing words and involving you and assuming that the scratches were from you, even if they were and it was clear with Anduin's word choices that he did hit the nail on the head. Genn still thought maybe there could be another logical explanation. “I'm sorry, your highness. I think I neglected another subject relating to this.”

Anduin was on high alert now. What did he mean? Why the sudden change in mood? The look on the king's face was truly puzzled, but Genn proceeded to try to put things together blindly in the dark, but he was just getting colder. He was already right earlier, it’s you.

“Do you perhaps... Not think of women in that way, boy?” He tapped his shoulder again, trying to wordlessly ask if maybe those marks didn’t come from relations with a woman.  
“No! Ugh, yes, I do. I like women.”  
“What about both?” He sounded earnest, but he was so convinced that he'd solved the mystery. Maybe he’s just not straight?  
“No, I'm not-” He was cut off by Genn again, who noticed you approaching.

“Well well, look who it is.”

You appeared in the door frame and Genn immediately and cut Anduin off. Genn was right with his first guess, and he definitely felt like that was confirmed based on the way he could tell Anduin's scent changed. Still being in worgen form, he could pick up on changes in mood, especially with fear or panic. Both of which Anduin was doing now, silently. 

But since you had your first run in with Anduin, you two have been putting on a fantastic, wholesome act. It made certain people lose all hope for you two to work out, and made some people theorize that you're already carrying his to-be problem child, in particular the members of the population who didn’t know of elven customs and that you're not having his child anytime soon.

You tilted your head and raised your brows while looking at your lover silently. Anduin isn't good at putting on an act on the fly at all, and Genn quickly turned around to look at Anduin, and then back at you to find you rooted in the doorway. As Genn stared you down, Anduin was frantically gesturing a line across his neck with his thumb, like someone cutting his neck off. That was just too comical. You knew that there were no guards nearby and it was just you three in the study. 

He didn't sense any bout of fear or anxiety in you though, for a good reason actually.  
“Genn. I can answer your question.”   
“Huh?” That wasn’t so much of a verbal response, but an unintelligible, confused grumble.

Anduin made even more silent yet frantic gestures, like violently shaking his head and making a thumbs down gesture. At this point it was only his sense of shame and fear of judgement causing this. He knew you were going to spill the beans to get him to shut up and stop harassing Anduin. You may not have political power officially, but Genn knew better than to oppose you especially now that it was dawning on him that his hunch was right. Anduin planned on caving and just telling Genn in a moment anyway, to preserve his perceived respect he earned from his advisors instead of letting you make a mess out of this and risk them thinking he’s a little pervert.

“I'm very confused, my Lord.” He said, with a theatrically fake tone.

Genn looked at you both as you approached Anduin's desk with your pile of letters and he looked like he was about to explode, while you had a cheeky grin on your face. You plopped them down, and gave your lover a kiss on the lips, and then ruffled his hair.

“We fuck almost every night, sorry to burst your fantasy. Stop bugging him about this heir bullshit, he’s barely 20.” You took off with a bouncing, sassy stride.

“Y/n, you're impossible,” your lover tried to exclaim as you left, but he started laughing uncontrollably and laid his head on his desk once you disappeared from sight, chest heaving and chuckling heartily. That's _exactly_ why he loves you so much. 

Genn seemed more flustered about this than Anduin now. “Well, that does answer several questions.” He grabbed a chair, and pulled it up next to the desk to sit down and address his final bargaining point, considering the bomb you just dropped on him. 

“If you really insist, I’ll let you marry her as long as you promise me that you’ll still give us an heir at some point.” Anduin nodded, simply to get rid of Genn for now.

Genn got up after exchanging some intense looks for a few minutes, he’s said enough for today. He was about to walk out of the room but turned on his heels and pointed at the king, waving his finger around _menacingly._

“I'll keep this to myself, but you need to get a grip on yourself, young man. Remember what I told you. If it makes you feel any better you can put a ring on her finger. But you need to get busy soon if you want to marry her. A halfling isn’t going to succeed you, I can assure you that.”

He retracted the last part of that statement for now; it seems he had a change of heart and was processing what exactly this means for Anduin’s reign if he does stay with you, and chuckled to himself. “I actually don't bloody care about you having a son for now. Do what you want, boy. But you’re not marrying her until we have a solution, remember that. Just a solution, not a child.”

And that was that, sorted.   
So there was a lot of time, and possibilities. He knew that humans who bond strongly with elves often will extend their lifespan which is a risky ordeal that does tend to go awry more often than not if the human in question really isn't prepared to come to terms with having to live more than around 3-10x their age otherwise. 

Magic is a powerful thing, and honestly Anduin could probably muster the power to stop or reverse his own aging, he's a powerful and smart acolyte of the light at the end of the day, and even though he may not admit, he's dabbled in some void magic. But given Anduin's position as king of the Alliance, Lor’themar was probably going to be more than willing to let him have a go at _some of that sunwell magic_ that’s responsible for you to begin with.


End file.
